


High On Your Lips (And Weed).

by ValhallaDreams



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I was Listening to Wilbur's Album While Writing This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, One Day I Will Add Sapnap Into These Stories., Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Sort of? - Freeform, Teasing, but I don't know, i guess?, it's implied - Freeform, not today though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams
Summary: "What if-... You can say no of course, but there's something we could do to make this easier?""And that is?""Have you ever heard of shotgunning?" George shook his head again. Why did Dream look almost flustered all of a sudden?!!CW//Drug Use!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 282





	High On Your Lips (And Weed).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I am very tired and if you couldn't tell, I haven't smoked in a pretty long time and I don't know how most of it works lol. That being said, I find shotgunning hot. Thank you.
> 
> Again, !!CW//Drug Use!!

“Dream, where did you _get_ that?” George asked, a bewildered expression on his face that made the man in question laugh. In his hand was a small plastic ziplock bag with-

“What, this? Have you ever gotten high before?” Dream’s smirk was prevalent on his face. The older shook his head slightly. He didn’t even want to attempt to lie. The closest he ever had gotten to “high” was being near a couple of friends who were smoking. He didn’t stay long, either, leaving maybe ten minutes after they started. He must have been zoning out quite a bit, considering Dream spoke up again.

‘“You don’t have to, you know. It’s totally fine.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I can. I’ve just.. really never done anything like this. Like ever.” The blond’s smile never faded, but George could tell that it wasn’t a teasing one. He actually cared about him. The thought alone made his heart flutter. At that, Dream reached into his bedside drawer before getting comfortable again.

“Your lighter is pretty.” The older complimented. It was true. The small silver Zippo lighter now in Dream's hand looked new, but George knew he'd seen it lying around before. There was a small engraving of his initials on the side of the cover. Some cursive font that would probably be too easy to find on Google Docs, but for some reason it just fit. 

Dream reached into the zip lock bag and pulled out a single blunt. Wordlessly, he lit it and took the first hit, closing his eyes as he did so. George hated how attractive he found the other with smoke pouring out of his mouth and an already almost blissed-out expression on his face. He watched him slowly open his eyes and look towards the older male.

"You're biting your lip."

"I am not!" He most definitely was and they both knew it. "Just give me the… thing." His hand reached out expectantly. Dream chuckled.

"Enjoy your _'thing.'_ " After giving the other a playful shove, George nervously took the burning blunt and brought it to his lips, taking a deep breath in and immediately coughing.

"Yeah, I figured as much." He rolled his eyes and tried again. And again, he failed. Frustrated, he passed the object back to Dream, who gazed at him with so much fire in his eyes it made the blunt look put out. George suppressed a shiver.

"What if-... You can say no of course, but there's something we could do to make this easier?"

"And that is?"

"Have you ever heard of shotgunning?" George shook his head again. Why did Dream look almost flustered all of a sudden? It couldn’t possibly be that bad if he was suggesting it.  
“Well it’s- You gotta-. I’m going to take a hit and you gotta come here so I can... So I can blow it into your mouth. It’s supposed to help you not cough as much?” George’s face flushed. The idea of being so close to his best friend was all too inviting, though he didn’t see what the reason for being _that_ embarrassed was.

“That’s not that bad. We just need to sit near each other and breathe?” Dream laughed again, this time more strained. That made the brunet anxious in return.

“No, no. I mean.. I’m going to, uh. Put my mouth to yours? So that you actually get enough to get high?” Now it was George’s turn to be embarrassed. _Oh._ It was nearly comical how quickly he averted his eyes, face beet red. Dream awkwardly coughed.

“I said you don’t have to. It’s not like I want to pressure you into doing any of this so..” The blond shifted uncomfortably. “Just forget I even suggested it if it’s that weird to you.”

“I want to try it, I think?”

“You think?”

“I.. I want to. I do.” The older tried to seem a little more confident despite being unbelievably flustered. It probably wasn’t working at all, but it’s the thought that counts, he supposed. Dream gave one unsure look at him before exhaling quietly.

“If you’re sure. Come here.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed and George shuffled to sit closer. He watched Dream press the blunt to his lips, taking a drag and turning to the other. His eyebrows raised in a silent question. _Are you sure?_ George responded by leaning in the smallest amount, though still noticeable.

The blond dragged his thumb across the older’s lips, who parted them slightly. George shut his eyes as Dream leaned in. He pressed their lips together and slowly breathed out into his mouth, trying his hardest to contain a smile and ruin it. The action, even if it was supposedly only platonic, made both of them giddy. George supposed his mouth wasn’t open enough since Dream tilted his head and pressed his lips harder against his own.

After what felt like hours, but were actually mere seconds, they pulled apart. The brunet watched the remaining smoke escape his lips.

“Holy shit..” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “That was so weird.” Dream’s brows furrowed in what could have been disappointment. The shorter was quick to clarify.

“I liked it. I mean-. That was a lot easier. I didn’t even cough.” He looked proud of himself. The blond rolled his eyes fondly. George found himself biting his lip again.

“Can we do that again?” His voice was quiet, but daring. Dream simply took another drag and leaned in. This time, George connected their lips, hand firmly cupping Dream’s jaw. He had to stop himself from crawling into his lap. After they parted once again, George couldn’t help but giggle.

“You seem excited already. Did you just want to kiss me?” Dream teased. Immediately he was greeted with another shove.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I didn’t near a no.”

“No.. You didn’t.” The blond froze, eyes wide. There was no way George had said that seriously. He was high. It was probably the drugs. Was his tolerance really _that_ low?

“Dream?” His voice shook the man out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry. What’s up?” George pouted.

“I said I want to kiss you.” Dream let out a shaky breath and took another hit of the blunt in his hand.

“No you don’t.” George responded by giving into his want from earlier, and climbed into his lap.

“Do _you_ want to kiss _me?_ ” He asked, looking at him through thick eyelashes. Dream gulped. A forward George was not an unwanted one, but it was shocking nonetheless. _Yes._ He really did.

“Are you.. okay with this?”

" _Dream._ "

"Yes?"

“Kiss me." And that he did. Their lips connected in a way that was less awkward than before, and both of them were grateful to fully enjoy their first kiss. Well, smoking not included. George pulled away first, blushing heavily but grinning from ear to ear. Dream couldn’t help but grin back.

“We’ll talk about this when we’re both a little better.”

“I’m feeling great.” George rested his forehead on the other’s, not breaking eye contact.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.”


End file.
